


Hungry Eyes

by kira-nerys (ladykardasi)



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-01
Updated: 2002-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/kira-nerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex can't quite hide his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

## Hungry Eyes

by kira-nerys

<http://www.kardasi.com>

* * *

Challenge: Clark makes the first move. Lex is reluctant but Clark manages to convince him that a relationship between them is a good idea (kira-nerys) 

Thanks to: all the members of the ClexFest for enthusiasm and plain old cheerfulness. To Kitura for making me feel like part of the fandom so quickly. Titti and Jade, my betas. Thanks, girls. Lady Angel for giving suggestions throughout the creation of this story. It wouldn't be what it is without the three of them. C.Roxane and Cassiopeia for pointing out additional boo-boos. Any and all remaining mistakes are my own. Part of the ClexFest at: <http://www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest>

Hungry Eyes  
by kira-nerys 

Lex's eyes were on the road as they drove toward the Luthor mansion. He didn't say anything, but Clark could feel a shift in the atmosphere the moment the beat started to pour out of the speakers. Maybe it was the slight tug of the car as Lex pressed his foot a little harder on the gas pedal, or the way his hands seemed to grip the steering wheel a little tighter. 

Whatever it was, it was obvious that something about the song made Lex...uncomfortable. Clark frowned and tried to figure out what it was. There was a nice, even drum track, almost like a heartbeat, the singer's voice was earnest, and maybe a little...lusty. 

Lex's reaction, though minute, was obvious to Clark. He was so closely tuned in to Lex's every move, every breath. Reluctantly, he admitted to himself that he'd become rather adept at Lex-watching over the last few months. 

The barely perceptible tension in Lex's grip on the steering wheel made Clark listen to the lyrics in a way he wouldn't have if he hadn't noticed it. He recognized the song, and he probably shouldn't. Even this version had most likely been released before he arrived in Smallville, but this was a song his mother listened to from time to time. It was from a soundtrack, Dirty Dancing. 

"I didn't know you were a musical-buff," Clark teased, trying to break the silence that had mysteriously turned strained. 

Lex shot him a look. "I'm not." 

"But you've heard this before." 

Lex snorted and reached out to turn off the radio, but Clark grabbed the black-gloved hand. 

"No," he said, maybe a little too brusquely. Clark softened his voice. "Don't." 

"I didn't think you liked it," Lex said evenly. "The best way to alleviate that problem would be to shut off the radio." 

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Clark pointed out. "I thought maybe you didn't." 

"What made you think that?" Lex's look at him was guarded, and a little surprised. Eventually he turned his gaze back on the road. They were closing in on the turn-off to the mansion and Lex shifted gears, his hand moving certainly and easily on the stick-shift of the Porsche. 

"I don't know...something." Clark silenced. How could he explain without revealing how closely he was always watching Lex? 

"It's kind of cheesy," Lex said at last, but Clark was convinced Lex didn't really mean that. He was suddenly sure Lex liked this song. A lot. 

"I think it's fairly decent. It's got a good beat." 

Lex's mouth twitched, as though he wasn't sure whether he should sneer or grin. 

"Why did you want to turn it off?" Clark asked. 

"What makes you think I wanted to?" 

Clark looked at Lex. In the beginning, before they'd gotten to know each other, Clark would usually let Lex get away with answering a question with a question, but as the months passed Clark rarely allowed that anymore. It was surprising that Lex even tried now. 

"It...brings back memories," Lex said finally. 

It wasn't much of an answer, but enough. The lyrics were strangely erotic and romantic at the same time, full of promise, and the beat and the words made Clark tingle as he looked at Lex. 

"I wanna hold you so hear me out.  
I wanna show you what love's all about. Darlin' tonight.  
Now I've got you in my sights,  
with these...hungry eyes.  
One look at you and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes..." 

God, the words of that song. Were they what made Lex uncomfortable? The way Lex looked at him sometimes...it wasn't his imagination, was it? Was that why he didn't want to listen to the song while they were this close? Did Lex think about him that way? Did Lex want to...did Lex want him? The lyrics fit their relationship so well. 

Clark had thought about Lex wanting him, often, hoped for it, but seldom suspected it might be true, except sometimes... Lex was always so guarded, so careful. Why had he slipped now? He stole a glance at Lex, who shifted gears again, and there was still tightness around his mouth, as though he didn't want to get into this conversation. 

"What kind of memories?" Clark asked, surprised at the roughness of his own voice. His eyes were fastened on Lex's face now, noticed the Adam's apple bob up and down as Lex swallowed and was pointedly not looking at him. If Lex turned and looked now, Clark knew that his own face would be like an open book, showing each and every thought he'd ever had about Lex, in the dark, alone, touching himself.... It was scary and thrilling at the same time. Perhaps Lex knew that, too. 

Would he look? Was this the moment that would turn into the moment, the one where their friendship transformed into something else? Or would this be one of those almost moments when Lex pulled back at the last minute, as he had done a couple of times before? Clark didn't turn his gaze from Lex, but kept watching him, seeing the leather-clad hands grip the steering wheel even tighter. Lex licked his lips, almost nervously, and Clark waited, heart beating heavily in his chest, his mouth so dry. 

"Clark..." There was a soft warning in Lex's voice. Clark ignored it and slowly, as if he might not really want to, but was unable to stop himself, Lex turned his gaze toward Clark and froze. 

"God, Clark," Lex said, and suddenly Clark knew first-hand what that singer was going on about. Hunger, so much hunger in those eyes looking at him. So bare, so open, in a way that Clark had never seen before on Lex's face. Nothing hidden, and it hadn't been his imagination. 

Lex took his eyes off him for a second as he turned the car onto the driveway that led up to the Luthor castle. Merciful gods. Clark relaxed and a smile broke out on his face. He was powerless to stop it. They were here. He'd never been so happy to see the stone behemoth before. 

Lex turned the engine off and barely had time to move his hands from the steering wheel to take off the seat belt and get out before Clark was at the driver's side, pushing him against the hood. A tangle of arms and legs and a surprised gasp was all Clark experienced before Lex was pressed against him full body. He knew he might be using a little more strength than what was normal, but he didn't care, didn't care about anything but the fact that he wasn't hurting Lex, could never hurt Lex. 

"Hey, watch it, there, Kent," Lex laughed breathlessly. 

That was all he managed to get out before Clark kissed him. Lex's mouth was still and unresponsive under his - at first, but as Lex started to relax under him, Clark stopped thinking. His hands moved over Lex's slender form, pushing away the black suit jacket, pulling at the fine silk shirt that Lex was wearing. Even the sheer material was too much stuff between them. Lex's mouth wasn't enough. When Lex relaxed, opened his mouth, and the first taste of his tongue exploded in Clark's mouth, a groan was ripped from Clark. A kiss was all he could get right now and Lex's lips were so warm, so wet, so Lex. The taste of coffee would never be the same again, ever. A shiver went through Lex's body before Clark registered the hands on his chest, pushing him away. 

"Come on, Clark. Stop it," Lex protested. "This is not..." 

"Shut up, Lex," Clark groaned. "I want it and I know you want it, too. You kissed me back." 

"I..." 

"I saw it in your eyes, so just...don't do this, okay?" 

"No," Lex interrupted, and his voice brooked no argument. "Time out, Clark." 

He pushed harder at Clark's chest, and Clark relaxed his grip, reluctantly letting go, defeat pouring like acid through his veins. Had he messed this up? Had he only imagined the hunger in Lex's eyes? He looked up tentatively, and what he saw made his stomach clench. The awakening arousal that tingled through his body didn't subside, and wouldn't subside when Lex was this close and touching him. Lex was thin, but there was no mistaking the power in the sinewy legs pressing against Clark's. 

"Lex..." Clark sighed. He leaned his head against Lex's shoulder, and for a moment he felt Lex relax against him. 

Clark looked up, hopefully, but Lex pushed at him again. There was a tension in his jaw that told Clark that nothing would change his mind. Clark had never before been so tempted to simply take what he wanted, and damn the consequences, but he knew that if he forced Lex into anything, everything would be lost. Lex was not one to succumb to coercion even if the goal was eventually something he wanted. Lex wanted control, needed it like others needed air to breathe. Clark had learned that much. 

"We need to talk," Lex said pointedly, and slid awkwardly away from the hood of the car. Clark caught a glimpse of Lex adjusting himself, and that sent a jolt of hope through him. Maybe, just maybe this wasn't as bad as he feared. 

"Come on, Clark." 

Lex's voice was so hard. Sharp. 

Following Lex inside the castle, Clark buried his hands deeply in his pockets. He felt cold inside, like he'd turned to ice. Over the last few months, Lex had slowly, but steadily become the most important person in his life. He supposed it wasn't so strange that he felt like he was dying inside now. They walked into the house, their steps echoing against the marble floor. As soon as they were inside the office, Lex moved to the mantelpiece to pour himself a drink. 

"Sit down." 

Clark sat on the couch, not saying anything. 

"You want something?" Lex asked. 

You. I want you. 

Clark shook his head, and watched as Lex took a sip of the amber liquid. Scotch. Lex must have something really bad to say if he had to strengthen himself like that. Lex rubbed at his eyes and his face before lifting his eyes to look at Clark again. The expression there made Clark desperate to change what had happened, desperate to...reverse whatever he had started. He didn't want to lose Lex, not as a friend. Oh, God, why had he made a pass at Lex? 

"Listen, Lex," Clark began, but Lex held up a hand and Clark went still and quiet. He always did when Lex looked like that, as if he was going to say something that needed Clark's full attention. 

"Clark. I had no idea. I ..." Lex faltered and turned his back, leaning against the mantelpiece. He looked defeated, tired, and Clark wanted to get off of the couch and wrap his arms around Lex to make it go away. But he remained where he was, perfectly still, waiting. 

Lex seemed to come to a decision, and then stretched. He turned toward Clark, and there was a determined look on his face now. "Clark. Very few people have the ability to surprise me anymore, but you are constantly throwing me curveballs. I should...I guess I should have expected this, but I didn't. I didn't know. If I'd known..." 

"Known what?" Clark demanded. He really wanted to hear Lex say it. 

Lex tilted his head to the side, and a lopsided smile appeared on his lips. "I didn't know you wanted me, Clark." 

"And if you had, what would you have done?" Clark said curtly, barely noticing the softness in Lex's voice. He refused to rub his hands against his jeans, even though this conversation was making him nervous. He didn't know what to think, and he was unable to keep quiet around the hurt anymore. "Would you have stopped being my friend? Moved back to Metropolis? Avoided me?" 

Lex's eyes turned big with shock. "No. Damn it, Clark. No, that's definitely not it." 

The tension that had gathered in Clark's stomach uncoiled at the words. 

"So you don't mind that I ... like guys?" 

Lex snorted. "That would be the pot calling the kettle black, Clark, and I think you know it. You've seen the way I look at you" And there it was again, that hungry look, and Clark felt the tension in his shoulders drain a little bit and he relaxed back on the sofa. "Or maybe you haven't?" he said thoughtfully. "I was too busy hiding myself to notice anything, so why would you?" 

Clark swallowed. Now that was a good thing, wasn't it, what Lex was saying? 

"Hiding? You flirt with me all the time," Clark accused. And he did. It was only that Clark hadn't consciously noticed, until now. 

"I do, don't I? I try not to, but God, you blush so prettily, Clark," Lex joked. Then he turned serious. "I guess I'm not doing this very well, am I?" He put the glass on the mantelpiece and moved over to Clark, leaned forward, and looked at him with such intensity. The gaze alone made Clark shiver in want and even in fear, but he didn't budge and their faces were merely inches apart. Mere inches. Clark couldn't stop his gaze from moving to Lex's lips. He loved that mouth, and now that he'd felt it against his lips, it was an addiction he knew he'd never rid himself of. Those lips were so kissable. 

"Don't look at my mouth like that, Clark. I'm trying to do the right thing here." 

"I can't help it, Lex," he whispered. "I... I love your lips, your mouth, your voice. You turn me on so badly." 

Did he really say that? 

Lex groaned and pulled back a little. His lips were glistening in the faint light from the window, and were still a little swollen from their kiss. Clark wanted to kiss Lex again, not talk. 

"Can we skip this, Lex?" he begged, looking straight into Lex's blue-grey eyes. 

Lex inhaled sharply. "No." 

"But you do want me." Clark wanted to hear Lex say it. Plainly. He needed to hear it. 

Lex looked at his mouth. Lex wanted to kiss him again, too. Clark was sure of it and he wet his lips, intentionally. He wanted to make this as hard...as difficult...for Lex as it was for him. 

"Yeah," Lex admitted, and moved down into a crouch, no longer looming over Clark. Their faces were level now, and Clark enjoyed the feeling. He spread his legs a little to make better room for Lex, praying that he'd move closer. Only a little bit. 

"Say it." Clark begged. "Whatever else happens, I want to hear you say it." 

Lex closed his eyes briefly as though in pain. Then he opened them, facing Clark evenly, and there was the hunger again. It was so intense - almost tangible. Clark's breath hitched and he wanted to pull Lex closer. 

Say it, he begged silently and Lex must have seen something in his eyes, because he smiled ruefully. 

"I do want you. Very much. The way I am looking at you now should tell you something. I want to..." He reached out as if to touch Clark's face, but clenched his hand into a fist and pulled away before their skin connected. The coarseness of Lex's normally velvet voice sent shivers through Clark. It made him reach out and fist his hands in Lex's shirt, starting to pull him closer. 

"No, Clark." 

"But..." 

"No, we need to talk about this first. We can't rush into something without thinking, no matter how much we both want to. It's only...have you thought this through at all, Clark?" 

Clark pulled his hands away, and into his lap, tensing up again. He felt like he was on an emotional roller coaster. One moment Lex said he wanted him - so what was there to talk about? The next moment Lex said they needed to talk, and he pulled back. Was Lex trying to let him down easy? Clark looked down at his hands, wincing slightly when Lex reached out and took one of them into his. Lex's skin was warm, smooth and the grip around Clark's fingers surprisingly strong. It made it easier to talk, to answer Lex's question. 

"I've thought about it," he admitted. "A lot." 

If he simply leaned forward, kissed Lex, and didn't let him think...maybe that would work? He wanted to do that, but he owed Lex not to push. Not now. Lex meant too much, was too important to seduce without thought of the consequences. Clark knew now that he really could seduce Lex. The knowledge rushed through him like an electrical current, almost making him moan. 

"What I'm wondering, Clark, is - is this something you really want?" 

Clark looked up and into Lex's eyes. They were guarded again. Clark suspected that what Lex was guarding now was himself; against hurt and rejection. 

"Why do you doubt it?" 

Didn't Lex trust him? 

"I want to make sure, Clark. I don't want to risk everything we already have, and I hadn't even noticed that...how much you want me." 

Lex swallowed and closed his eyes, the grip around Clark's hands tightening. Lex swayed a little closer. Clark felt the tingling sensation increase again, moving through his body, centering between his legs, where Lex was so close, only inches from touching him very intimately. 

"I can hide things when I really want to, Lex," Clark said softly. 

"I guess you can at that. But you're so young..." 

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean that I don't know what I want," Clark interrupted. "I've thought about you and me...together, so many times. I've wanted you for a very long time. Maybe since the first time I met you." 

"If you're sure..." Lex let go of his hand, and rested his palms against Clark's thighs instead. 

Clark didn't even think Lex was aware of how his hands moved slowly upwards in a caress, and Clark bit back a groan of pleasure not to alert Lex to what he was doing. 

"I'm sure, Lex. God, you don't know how much I want you..." Clark leaned forward and their lips were almost touching now. It took a lot out of Clark not to close that distance, to feel Lex's lips against his again, the slide of his tongue. He wanted kisses. Deep kisses. 

Lex's breath brushed against his face, smelling faintly of Scotch, and the scent of expensive cologne wafted around them. It was a good smell, heady and ... addictive. Clark inhaled deeply, gave up all struggles, and leaned forward that last little distance. 

"Yes," he repeated. "I'm sure." 

He pressed his lips against Lex's, swallowing the other man's strangled groan, and that sound sent a powerful jolt of arousal through Clark. He could reduce Lex to groans, and he'd barely touched him. But Lex's grip on his thighs tightened and he pulled back, looking away from Clark as though the mere sight of him was too much...too much to resist. 

"It's not easy being in a gay relationship, Clark," Lex cautioned huskily. "I don't want to put you through that. It might not be worth it." 

Lex might as well have said it aloud "'I' might not be worth it" 

There was no logic in that comment. Clark was gay, or at least bi, and it would be as difficult with any guy, but he wanted Lex, so much. More than he'd ever wanted Lana - or anyone else. Didn't Lex know that? No, how could he? That's when Clark realized how much the intensity of whatever was going on between them scared Lex. 

"It's worth it, Lex. You're worth it. There's nobody I want the way I want you. I've never wanted anyone like this." 

It was as though Lex hadn't even heard him. He stayed on his knees, looking to the side, his gaze very distant and...closed. 

"We'd have to hide that we're more than friends, Clark... If it came out, I could go to jail." 

The words were like a punch to the stomach. Lex was right - he hadn't thought about this. Not enough, obviously. 

"Jail?" 

Lex leaned forward, with an almost pleading look in his eyes, but Clark wasn't sure he knew what Lex was pleading for. Did Lex want him to ignore that very real danger, or did he want Clark to listen to him and allow Lex to put a stop to their relationship even before it began? 

"Yeah, jail. If it ever came out...if your father finds out - or my father..." 

"My dad would never do that to you!" 

Wouldn't he? asked a little voice inside Clark, and the look on Lex's face told him that he wasn't all that sure either. Jonathan Kent's hate for the Luthors knew very few boundaries. 

"Well, it's a moot point anyway, because my father wouldn't hesitate to use it against both of us," Lex said coldly. 

Gracefully, he moved to his feet and away, as if the discussion was already over. Clark could virtually see the barriers rising, the proverbial gates around Lex's soul slam shut. When they shut, they weren't likely to open up again any time soon. Clark had worked for months to get this close to Lex. It wasn't so much a question of Lex shutting Clark out, as of Lex shutting himself in with the pain and the loneliness. It tore at Clark, the physical feeling of the distance growing between them. He knew that if he walked away now, Lex's father would be another step closer to winning, and Lex would be nearer to becoming the cold, hard, son-of-a-bitch Lionel always hoped he would be. 

"Then we'll have to make sure that neither of them ever find out," Clark said, and reached for Lex's hand. It was only another secret after all, another lie he had to keep, but this one was for Lex, to keep Lex safe, and for that he would do just about anything. He had to make Lex understand that. 

"I don't think so," Lex said and tried to pull out of Clark's grasp. 

"I want you, Lex," Clark said huskily. 

"That's not the point." Lex refused to meet his eyes, but Clark wouldn't let him get away that easily. 

"Look at me," he insisted, rising to his feet and gripping Lex's chin with his hand, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to force the other man's head around. "Look at me," he repeated when Lex wouldn't open his eyes. 

Then Lex did, and sparks traveled between them. 

"I want you, Lex, as much as you want me. Can't you see it?" 

Lex groaned softly. 

"Can't you feel it?" Clark continued, pulling Lex closer, so tightly to himself that there was no way he wouldn't feel... 

"Oh, God, Clark," Lex gasped as their bodies connected. Clark was so hard, and Lex was too. So hard, so...hard. 

Clark's brain was stuck on the simple word, and now that they were this close, what was he supposed to do? Damn sex-ed at school. They'd never talked about guys and what guys did together, and somehow the Internet was really not what Clark wanted to think about right now. What he'd found there had all seemed crude, and emotionless. That wasn't what he wanted with Lex. 

"I want this. I really, really want...you." Lex's voice was soft, and there was an underlying desperation underneath that made Clark's heart beat faster and somehow, Lex's words made the awkward feelings go away. All he wanted was to get closer to Lex, feel those lips. 

Clark kissed him again, Lex's mouth was as unique as Lex himself. Clark hadn't kissed many people, but he knew he'd be able to pick out Lex in any crowd, in darkness - anywhere. The softness of the lips, that little scar with edges a little firmer than the rest. Clark couldn't help licking over it, and that pulled a groan out of Lex. 

Clark gasped when Lex's hands finally moved to draw him closer, diving into the kiss with enthusiasm, his tongue thrusting desperately into Clark's mouth. Clark sucked it inside, tasted it, felt it, and wanted more, so much more. 

The kisses were like sweet torture, feeling Lex, tasting Scotch and Clark knew he could do this all night, the intimacy of it so intense that he thought he could come from that touch alone. He pushed Lex toward the wall and smiled when Lex's back thudded against the expensive wooden paneling. 

"Clark, shouldn't we...?" 

"Shut up, Lex," Clark interrupted. 

This time, it forced a grin from Lex and Clark used his whole body to press Lex up against the wall, reveling in the sight of him, the feel of hard, sinewy muscles striving to get closer. Lex's lips were kiss-swollen and eyes half-closed in pleasure. His chest lifted in harsh breaths underneath the blue silk shirt. 

"You like to be on top, then, Clark?" Lex teased, his voice low and seductive. 

Clark didn't answer, but pulled at the suit jacket, and Lex helped him get it off. The expensive clothing fell to the floor in a black pile, but Lex didn't even flinch. Getting that out of the way wasn't enough. Clark wanted more, wanted Lex naked, and he looked at Lex, standing there, kind of passive, as though he wanted to see what Clark would do if given complete freedom. 

"You're so beautiful, Lex," Clark whispered. "Your eyes, you've got great eyes, and your mouth...tastes so good." 

Lex smiled, a genuine smile, as though not used to the compliments. Clark could imagine what would be the first thing any lover of Lex's would say. They would compliment his skin, the smooth skin, everywhere, but that was so obvious... There was much more to Lex, much more that was so sexy, gorgeous, things that Clark needed like he needed nothing else. 

What would Lex's lips be like, wrapped around him? It wasn't like it was the first time Clark had thought about it, but it was the first time the idea was such a real possibility. His cock twitched at the thought, and he ground his hips against Lex. 

"Damn, Lex," he moaned and buried his head in the crook of Lex's neck. So good. He smelled so good, right there. Clark couldn't resist licking a trail over the soft skin on Lex's throat. "You know I've never done this before," he whispered. "I'm probably going to come before you even touch me." 

"Shh, it doesn't matter," Lex said and his hand rested against Clark's neck, buried into his long hair, and that felt amazing. Clark arched into the long fingers like a cat that wanted to be petted, and shivered at Lex's voice murmuring softly, seductively into his ear. "The first time I had sex with someone else," Lex whispered. "I came in my pants, and we were only kissing. It's okay. Let me help take the edge off." 

Sex, having sex. They were having sex. Those words out of Lex's mouth were nearly enough to drive Clark over the edge. 

"No," he moaned desperately, but his grip around Lex's shoulder spoke of something else, pushing Lex down, and Lex didn't even resist; he simply fell to his knees in a catlike, fluid grace that never failed to drive Clark out of his mind. So beautiful, so sexy...and then Lex's hands were on Clark's fly. The sounds Clark made when he felt long fingers brush over his cock, still trapped in his jeans, were desperate, needy, like no sound he'd ever made before, mixed with an incoherent, desperate chanting of Lex's name. 

"Lex, Lex...God. Want you...so much. Lex...never though you'd...oh God. "The mere thought of what Lex was going to do was enough to nearly bring him off, and he'd hate to come now, before... 

"Shh," Lex said. "Hold on." 

The zipper went down, slowly, and the jeans were pulled down carefully, his boxers too, and one of Lex's hands gripped the base of his cock - so warm - the other tugging forcefully at his sac and he was brought back from the brink of orgasm, at least for a little while longer. Clark stumbled, and now it was Lex gently guiding him toward the wall, and Clark sighed gratefully when he felt the solidity of it behind his back, the cool wood against his bare ... ass. But he promptly forgot those sensations as Lex's mouth slid over his cock. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, unlike anything he could have ever imagined. Warm, wet, and oh, wow, the sensation of Lex's skull under his hand, so warm and smooth, skin and bone. 

"Oh, f-f-fuuuck," he groaned. And he was not going to last. He cried out in protest when Lex pulled away to speak. 

"Don't hold back, Clark, just let go. Let go. Come in my mouth. You're so hot." 

Then the sucking sensation was back on his cock, and... 

"Oh, Lex." 

...drawing his orgasm closer. Hot. So good, Lex's tight lips moving up and down along his shaft, his tongue sliding around the head of his cock, better than anything he'd ever experienced. Nothing like his own hands; this was unpredictable, hot and so good. God, he was going to die. Clark forced his eyes open and watched Lex whose lips were wrapped around his cock, wet and glistening, eyes open wide and looking up at Clark with so much hunger. 

The suction and the movement made Clark tremble all over, and he wanted to fuck Lex's mouth, mindlessly drive inside and feel the sweet slide of wet lips and tongue over his shaft, and he couldn't help it, he rocked his hips, fucked Lex's mouth and it was too good to stop. He couldn't stop and he was going to lose it. 

He felt bad for a fraction of a second until he realized that Lex simply took it, he took it and grabbed Clark's ass, encouraging him to fuck harder, deeper and good God, he was in heaven, he was already dead. Not dying, already gone. 

The tension in his body built, and built, and it was too good - too fucking good. So soon, he didn't want to come so soon, but Lex was very good at this, and Clark lost it. His climax rolled over him like a giant wave, spreading through his cock, his stomach and his lower back, pulsing through him, torn from him. He let go like Lex told him, and he shot hot come down Lex's throat, over and over again, as though it would never end. 

Lex hummed around the head of his cock, sucking him, swallowing every drop until Clark was spent and his knees nearly buckled. Come glistened on Lex's lips and Clark whimpered when Lex licked it away with a feral look in his eyes. 

"Fuck, Lex," Clark said, his voice raw as though he'd been screaming, and maybe he had? "That was so good." 

There was a smug smile on Lex's lips, and Clark couldn't let him smile like that. He looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, and wasn't that a disturbing image right now? 

"It's my turn now," Clark said and put his hand on Lex's shoulder, pulling him to his feet, so they could look into each other's eyes again. Lex's pupils were so dilated his eyes seemed nearly black. So turned on, by him. Clark shuddered and leaned forward to suck on Lex's lower lip. The taste of his own come in Lex's mouth was incredible. A shiver went through Lex's sinewy body, and Clark couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his lips. 

"Don't look so self-satisfied," Lex muttered. 

"As I recall, I wasn't the one who satisfied me," Clark said. "But I'm going to return the favor." 

"What are you going to do?" It wasn't apprehension or even that Lex didn't know. Clark understood that much. He wanted to hear it. "Tell me," Lex said. "Spell it out for me." 

"I'm going to suck you off, Lex," Clark said and looked straight into Lex's eyes. Lex gasped. 

"I'm going to wrap my mouth around your cock and lick. I'm sure I'll do a pretty good job of it. I had a very good teacher." 

The moan that came out of Lex made Clark shiver, and his cock stirred. He couldn't wait. He wanted to feel Lex in his mouth. Now. 

He put the palm of his hand against Lex's chest and pushed him against the wall, gently. Then he cupped his other hand around Lex's cock. Hard, such hard flesh beneath the slacks that fit so perfectly around Lex's slim waist. So sexy. So sexy... 

"God, you look hot, Lex," Clark murmured. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." 

A shaky sound that could have been laughter, and a shift of Lex's hips as he arched into the caress was the only response - and the movement as Lex started unbuttoning his pale-blue shirt. Clark brushed away his hands. 

"No, let me. I want to...undress you, Lex." 

"Oh yeah, but do something, Clark. You're killing me. I'm so hard." Lex moved, rocking his hips into Clark's hand. 

Clark squeezed lightly around the living steel beneath. The gasp that was his reward sent heat through his body. He fell to his knees and kept his eyes on Lex's face. Lex bit his lip and blinked as Clark splayed his hands over Lex's midsection. Lex was slender, but the warmth of the taut muscles there seeped through the thin material of the silk shirt. Clark couldn't wait to feel the skin beneath. He moved to unhook the belt. It was supple leather, like the most expensive, soft thing Clark had ever touched; until his hands slid underneath Lex's shirt, brushing against the smooth, smooth skin of his stomach. So... incredibly soft. They gasped in unison as Clark splayed his fingers across Lex's stomach. Hard muscles rippled under Clark's touch, and he was mesmerized by the sensation. 

"Clark...." His name on Lex's lips was strangled, not quite a plea. 

Luthors don't beg. 

He could almost hear Lionel's voice in his head, remembering how Lex had repeated the words over and over in different situations, and wasn't that something terrible at a time like this? Clark pushed it away. 

"Please, Clark," Lex whispered and leaned his head back against the wall. "Oh, please, touch me." A soft plea in the voice and need, so much need. 

Simply more proof that Lex was nothing like his father. 

Lex's eyes had fallen shut and he was breathing hard. His mouth was open, in an inviting angle that made Clark want to kiss, but he'd promised other things. He pulled the zipper down and soon Lex's soft, bare - so bare - flesh was exposed to him. Hard. Like steel under velvet, skin softer than velvet. 

"Oh, yeah, Clark." 

Clark didn't think anymore. He only leaned forward on his haunches and licked experimentally across the plum-coloured tip. It was glistening with pre-come in the light from the fire. Lex trembled, a full-body shiver that made Clark want. 

He opened his mouth wide and took in as much of Lex as he could. Soft, hard. Steel and velvet. Pulsing, salty and...bitter. Taste and sensation exploded across his tongue - another swipe, and more of that salty liquid pulsed into his mouth. So close. Lex was so close already from sucking him, so hard and Clark moaned around Lex's cock. 

Lex's cock in his mouth. 

"Oh, fuck, Clark. I'm going to come. I'm going to come. I'm going ..." Lex was fucking his mouth, hard, and slick and erratic. Sliding in and out, and Clark put his hand on Lex's hip to calm him somewhat and still keep the momentum going. He was so big, Clark couldn't swallow all of him. But if he ... Clark pulled away for a second. A soft groan of protest spilled over Lex's lips. 

"Don't stop, Clark. God, don't stop." 

He licked the palm of his hand and grabbed Lex's cock with his fist. Lex's breath hitched and he started fucking Clark's hand with abandon, and when Clark moved forward and allowed the glistening head to slide in and out of his slick mouth, the appreciative words sent electricity right down to Clark's cock. Hard again. 

"Fuck, Clark. So good... so good." 

No control and it was so hot, so hot to see Lex like this, tensing, and Clark moaned, cupping Lex's testicles in his hand, caressing, scraping his nails across the taut, soft and hairless skin, and Lex - pulsed - exploded into his mouth, with a raw moan that seemed to emanate from somewhere deep in his chest. 

Then Lex's whole body turned lax and Clark allowed him to gently slide to the floor. Lex leaned his head against the wall, still breathing erratically, and Clark could hear the jackhammer beat of his heart. 

"Fuck, Clark." Lex lifted a hand and brushed Clark's mouth with his thumb. "Beautiful, beautiful..." Clark shuddered at the caress. 

"I'm assuming you have a bed somewhere in this huge castle," Clark said, full of mischief. 

"Yeah, I've got a few," Lex said and a slow, sexy smile spread on his lips. "What? You up for christening one of them?" 

Clark grinned and pulled Lex up to his feet and into his arms. "Yes, let's do that." 

**END**


End file.
